Whisper (anime)
|voice = (EP001 - EP076) (EP077 - Present) |debut = [[EP001|''Yo-kai are Real!]] |movie = [[M01|''Yo-kai Watch: The Movie]] }} is a Yo-kai and one of the main characters of the anime series. He met Nate in the episode ''Yo-kai are Real''. As of Yo-kai Watch!, Whisper is a One-chanceside Yo-kai of the Uwanosora Tribe History Prior Events During the Sengoku Period (circa 1467 - 1603), he was a Yo-kai that caused everyone else to make up stories, and was known as Nonuttin. It is unknown what happened to Whisper after his former master got killed during the war. Whisper was sealed in a capsule likely during the Meiji Period by an unidentified preist who thought all bad spirits were evil. Yo-kai Watch Season 1 (EP001 - EP076) In ''Yo-kai are Real!'', Whisper was finally freed from the Crank-a-kai by a curious young boy going by the name of Nathan Adams after being trapped for 190 years. He introduced himself as a Yo-kai, and gave the boy a Yo-kai Watch to wear on his wrist. As the duo got to know each other, Whisper wanted to become a "Yo-kai Butler", so he could give out information relating to Yo-kai Nate finds out. In episode 27, he and Nate get the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. Whisper attempted to try Nate's new watch, but his master refuses to let him. Upset, he bites Nate's arm and eats the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero. Jibanyan tells Nate he has to shove his arm into Whisper's mouth in order to switch watches, something Whisper called uncool. Season 2 (EP077 - EP0150) In episode 130, Whisper sacrificed all his body parts in attempts to get the Yo-kai Watch Dream, but he kept failing. However, he did manage to get the Yo-kai Watch Dream by trading with Walkappa. Season 3 (EP151 - EP214) Yo-kai Watch! Shadowside Relationships Nate Whisper pledges loyalty to Nate by becoming his butler after being freed from the Crank-a-kai by him. Though he tries to be useful to Nate, he in fact, annoys Nate by dismissing his suspicions about Yo-kai, claiming he hadn't heard of a Yo-kai behind a supernatural event only to usually be proven wrong. Although Nate can be easily annoyed by Whisper's lack of useful knowledge about Yo-kai, he still holds a strong bond with him, as seen after being cut by Shogunyan, he cried his "death", only to reassure himself and share a warm moment. Their bond is stronger in the English dub than in the original Japanese. He uses the Yo-kai Pad very often because of his past history as Nonuttin (aka Whispocrates). Jibanyan Jibanyan was a cat that got ran over by a truck, then turning into a Yo-kai. Whisper and Jibanyan are both found around Nate very often so they end up interacting with each other a lot. Jibanyan is also the only one (besides Kin and Gin) who knows about Whisper's past form. In the dub, Jibanyan's characterised to like to beat up on Whisper more, when Nate first get the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero, Jibanyan says "If you want to switch watches, you have to punch Whisper in the face. I approve." In spite of this, Whisper and Jibanyan are friends. They can also fuse together to become Buchinyan. Komasan and Komajiro Komasan had the unique personality of trying to eat Whisper's Ice cream- like head. Komajiro didn't meet him or Nate, so his brother possibly told Komajiro about him under the name of " Whiscream". Hailey and Usapyon Usapyon and Whisper don't get off to a good start as Whisper misreads his name as 'U-S-A-pyon'. The two are willing to work together beyond that short misunderstanding. Tomnyan and Jerry Verygoodsir Whisper seems to have a rivalry with Verygoodsir. With both of them being butlers, Whisper often tries to outdo him. Classic Yo-kai Whisper has a huge amount of admiration and respect for all Classic Yo-Kai, to the point where it can pass off as an obsession. Trivia * He has a ability to attract bugs and fart them away as seen in Episode 1 but this is never mentioned again but sometimes like in Episode 30 he farts as a gag Category:Main anime characters Category:Anime characters